Hikawa Shrine
Hikawa Shrine is the Shinto shrine at which Rei Hino and her grandfather live and work at in all of the continuations of the series. Description Hikawa Shrine is a Japanese Shinto Shrine in Tokyo, Japan. It was designed based on traditional Japanese architecture, most likely from the Feudal Era. The shrine sells merchandises, like amulets and fortunes, to visitors. Manga First Anime Sailor Moon The shrine first appears in episode 10, and has been a location which often served as a place where the Sailor Senshi gathered to discuss the latest news and their plans, or to simply relax and socialize. It was also the occasional area for fights against different villains. In the first episode, Usagi, Naru, and Kuri go to buy amulets for good luck. Buses full of girls had been disappearing in the area, and many people seem to suspect that Rei or her grandfather may be involved, although the number of shrine visitors seems to have increased. Rei explains to Usagi and her friends that a new-comer with blond hair had recently come to work there. It turns out that the new-comer was actually Jadeite, who was behind selling amulets to girls and abducting them onto the bus. Once Rei realizes that he is behind everything, he gives up his position at the shrine. In episode 30, Yuuichirou Kumada arrives at the shrine and begins working there. It was around the same time, Zoisite attacked Rei's grandfather to take his Rainbow Crystal and turn him into one of the Seven Great Youma. Sailor Moon R In Sailor Moon R, Koan was able to locate Chibiusa at the shrine and Chibiusa was rescued by Sailor Moon. It was later revealed that the Shrine is a Crystal Point, which Koan was sent to corrupt in order to weaken Crystal Tokyo in the future. Koan and her Droid were defeated by the Sailor Senshi, but later, Koan was sent by Rubeus again to corrupt the area, and it was there she was convinced to turn good and left the Black Moon. Sailor Moon S In Sailor Moon S, Rei was attacked by a Daimon, who extracted her Pure Heart until it was destroyed by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon The shrine have been a secret headquarter where the Sailor Senhi meet either to discuss enemy activity or just chill out. Second Anime Series Hikawa Shrine is the shrine where Rei live's and works. Trivia *The shrine was a Crystal Point in the first anime series. *All scenes featuring Hikawa Shrine in the Korean KBS dub were cut as much as possible. *In the first version of the English dub produced by DiC, the Hikawa Shrine was renamed "Cherry Hill Temple." *In the second version produced by Cloverway and in the Viz dub, however, it retained its original name. *In the tokyo pop release it was called Sendai hill and In the kanzenban release, it is called Hikawa Jinja. Gallery es:Templo Hikawa de:Hikawa-Tempel pl:Świątynia Hikawa Category:Crystal Point Category:Locations Category:Anime locations Category:Manga locations Category:PGSM locations